This invention relates to an educational device. In particular, this invention relates to an educational device enabling the teaching of simple and complex mathematical concepts and operations to children using random and planned combinations of numbers and operations.
Many teaching aids for children""s education are known and used around the world. For the teaching of mathematics, devices representing numbers, such as building blocks, rods and abaci are used. However, many such devices render it difficult for children to understand manipulation of numbers and basic processes and operations in mathematics particularly regarding subtraction, multiplication, division, fractions, decimals, ratios, percentages, place value and number bases, as well as basic concepts and operations in algebra and geometry.
It would be desirable to provide an educational device, simple in construction and operation, that assists children in learning and understanding basic mathematical processes and operations.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.
In a first broad aspect this invention provides an educational device for teaching mathemathical concepts, characterised in that the device includes a set of arms and an elongated member having a handle at a first end and having a distal end; the elongated member being capable of receiving more than two arms rotatably attached along the length of the elongated member at one or more specified and spaced apart positions so that in use the position of a rotatable arm along the length of the elongated member, when laid down upon a surface, represents the numerical significance of that position within a series of numbers and a numerical value is indicated by the rotational position of the one or more rotatable arms about the axis of the elongated member, thereby demonstrating a visual correlate of a number.
Preferably each arm may be reversibly attached to the elongated member.
In a related aspect the elongated member is provided along its length with one or more positioning means each capable of holding a rotatable arm at a corresponding position along the length of the elongated member, so that any one arm at the one position may represent a certain numerical value.
In another related aspect the elongated member is provided along its length with a plurality of positioning means capable of holding ten arms and thereby being congruent with the decimal numbering system.
In a further related aspect the distal end of the elongated member is provided with means capable of securing end-to-end attachment to a like device, so that the length of a series of numbers that can be represented by means of the attached devices is increased.
In yet another aspect the arm is provided with attachment means capable of being rotatably attached at a position along the elongated member.
Preferably the arm is provided with an elongated portion between the attachment means and a display means.
In a yet further aspect the display means includes a visually distinctive portion.
Preferably all members of a set of arms are visually identifiable as belonging to a group.
In a second broad aspect the invention provides a method for using an educational device to teach addition, wherein the method comprises the steps of placing a predetermined number of arms upon the elongated member, twirling the device to randomise the orientation of the arms, laying the device down on a surface, and assessing the number of arms lying out to one side or the other of the elongated member, thereby providing a visual correlate of an addition operation within that predetermined group of numbers and thereby helping to illustrate the process of addition within that predetermined group of numbers.
In a related aspect the invention also provides a method for using an educational device as described previously to teach subtraction, wherein the method comprises the steps of laying the device down on a surface to display a pre-dertmined number of arms on one side of the elongated member, rotating a number of arms corresponding to the number to be subtracted to the opposite side, counting the number of arms left on the first side to find the remainder, thereby providing a visual correlate of a subtraction and so helping to illustrate the process of subtraction.
In a related aspect the invention also provides a method for using an educational device as described previously to teach division wherein the method comprises placing a predetermined number of arms upon the elongated member, laying the device down on a surface, rotating sets of arms of a pre-determined set-size along the elongated member when it is laid down on a surface so that the sets lie alternately to one side and the other of the elongated member, and counting the number of sets that result, thereby providing a visual correlate of a division operation and so helping to illustrate the process of division.
In a related aspect the invention also provides a method for using an educational device as described previously to teach multiplication wherein the method comprises the steps of placing a pre-determined number of sets of arms of a pre-determined set-size along the elongated member when it is laid down on a surface, so that each set lies alternately on one side and the other of the elongated member, and counting the total number of arms that result, thereby providing a visual correlate of a multiplication operation and so helping to illustrate the process of multiplication.
In a related aspect the invention also provides a method for using an educational device as described previously to teach binary numeration, wherein the method comprises the steps of laying the device down on a surface, assigning a binary power of 2 to each of a number of arms upon the elongated member, placing arms in one direction from the elongated member to indicate that particular arms are activated (xe2x80x9con or 1xe2x80x9d) or in the opposite direction to indicate that they are deactivated (xe2x80x98off or 0xe2x80x9d), thereby providing a visual correlate of a binary numeration operation performed with the device, so helping to illustrate the binary numeration operation.
In a related aspect the invention also provides a method for using an educational device as described previously to generate an unpredictable number in a manner analogous to throwing a die wherein, the method comprises the steps of placing a number of arms on the device, twirling the device to randomise the orientation of the arms, laying the device down on a surface, and counting the number of arms lying out to one side of the elongated member, thereby providing an unpredictable number lying in the range between zero and a number equal to the number of arms in use.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided an education device comprising a holder or axle for a plurality of side by side revolvable arms whereby in use the arms rotate by twirling the holder or by manipulating arms so that, when placed on a support surface, some arms lie on one side of the axle while the remaining arms lie on the other.
It will be appreciated that the device can be used for various games and to develop a variety of cognitive and dexterity skills while also being a mathematics device, a math exploration tool and toy, a type of abacus and a type of number-generator or dice. In mathematics use the device shows patterns which can relate to numbers, enabling people to see or determine relationships in the patterns and between the numbers they may represent.
Provision is made for parts to be added to or removed from the device to make it a math device or abacus or dice of varying numeric value or pattern, e.g. to be a xe2x80x986-arm devicexe2x80x99 or an xe2x80x988-arm abacusxe2x80x99 or a xe2x80x98dice of 10xe2x80x99. Provision is also made for coding of the parts, e.g. by arms of different colour, size, shape or imprint, again to provide abaci or dice of varying numeric or visual or spatial pattern.
In this invention the counters or balls of the traditional abacus become arms or counters or balls which are attached to or may be placed on an axle in such a way that they rotate. The shape of the arms or balls or counters is immaterial. Indeed the arms themselves can serve as balls or counters and xe2x80x98armsxe2x80x99 is used hereafter to refer to all of these. It will be appreciated that the use of the term xe2x80x98armsxe2x80x99 includes any device capable of revolving about the axle.
Arms may be placed, e.g. snapped, on the abacus or removed from it for a variety of purposes. They may be held in place by a handle at one end of the axle and a stopper or a second handle at the other end and/or by containing or guiding devices dispersed on the axle.
Arms may be without special markings or may be marked or distinguished or coded to denote numerical values such as 5 or 10 or composite values such as 5xc3x973 or 6xe2x88x922. The information which an arm reveals may have different significance according to imprint, instructions or rules, e.g. depending on whether the arm lies on one side of the axle or the other (see Best Modes below regarding use of the device of the present invention). The information may be an integral part of the arm or affixed to it or to the axle, e.g. by a sticker.
In this invention the endings of the axle of the device may be designed to fit the one with the other so that any number of the devices may be joined together and make a new device of more complex structure. The means by which one device is attached to another is immaterial.
In one preferred form the device is more particularly designed as a play thing associated with games and skills.
In a second preferred form the device is more particularly designed for educational purposes as a mathematics tool and a type of abacus and dice. That is, it provides means of understanding and operating mathematical processes such as counting, adding, subtracting, multiplying, dividing, working with fractions, decimals, ratios, percentages. In this form and congruent with the decimal number system it may, for example be provided with 10 detachable arms each having a value of xe2x80x981xe2x80x99 or such other number as may be preferred. This format provides for different sizes of dice and abaci according to how many arms are attached during use. For example, with 10 arms attached it may be a xe2x80x98dice of 10xe2x80x99 or a xe2x80x9810-arm abacusxe2x80x99 while with 6 arms attached it may be a dice or abacus of 6.
In a third preferred form the device is more particularly designed for play and display purposes in the dark. Its revolving arms may be luminescent and/or hold bulbs of various colours supplied with electricity (however generated) and switches. Alternatively, light may issue from sources in the handle and/or axle. A light display may be provided using a light source in the holder with optic fibres extending from the source along the hollow rod to the counters.
Arms may be attached to the axle in a variety of ways. In a preferred form they may be clipped onto and removed from an axle which may have means of keeping arms from touching each other. However, any suitable means for attaching the arms to the axle may be used as long as the arms are able to revolve about same. The arms may be plain or in ornamented form. Ornamentation is not limited to colouring. For example, the arms may be designed to produce noise, music, light. They may be coded, e.g. with numbers, to give any desired value to the arm.
Devices may be provided with a storage bag or an accessory such as a xe2x80x98holsterxe2x80x99 or belt which may be attached to the person of the user. Provision is also made for spare arms to be stored separately, as in a small bag.